bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Stronin
"I don't get ignored much, but it feels as if metaphysical existences are forcing me into isolation. It's rather annoying, and too philosophical for my liking." Stronin is a Toa of Iron native to Po-Koro. He was formerly a thief operating out of the village of stone, but currently he serves as the custodian of Soli's Sword Forge in her absence. Personality Stronin is the pure embodiment of a sweet-talking thief, scavenger and mercenary all rolled into one. His mischievous smiles are known to be famous, and always accompanied by sharp wit and the loss of widgets. But underneath his smiling exterior, he has a sense of duty and responsibility, fueled by the fact that his only dream can be reached only with hard work. He is also scared of Nui-Rama. Appearance At first Stronin would seem to fit easily among the hordes of battle-worn Toa of Iron on the island. His torso, hands and feet are all a dark grey colour, and also possesses rusty orange arms. These are the colour schemes that are found in many Iron Toa across the island. He is also in possession of light-green eyes, which shine behind his black Kanohi Kadin. Biography Early Life Long ago, Stronin lived happily with his family in Po-Koro, and spent most of his time playing Kohlii with his childhood friend. However, this happiness did not last, for his father's business had gone bankrupt, and was forced to strike a deal with an organised crime syndicate to stay afloat. Obviously, being an organised crime syndicate, the group began to demand irrational payments from his father, and threatened his family with slavery if there were no payments. Stronin, having been rather selfless at the time, decided to go with the syndicate to relieve his family of the debt, but not without promising his childhood friend one last game of Kohlii if he came back. Many years later, Stronin returned to Po-Koro, but was unable to find the people he once knew. So he decided to begin a life of crime, stealing things from the citizens of the village. It was during a heist that he met the guard Naona, who was to be his 'rival' in the future, and ended her record of perfect captures. Meeting Alex and Henkka One day after falling off the rooftop of a bar, Stronin met a Toa named Syyge, who he ended up having a drink with. However, Syyge ended up getting possessed by the spirit of a being named Alex, while another Toa in the bar, who was drunk, was possessed by a companion of Alex, a spirit named Henkka. This started a bar brawl between him, Alex and Henkka, the latter two trying to kill each other. However, their battle was stopped by Naona, who had come to arrest him. Alex managed to escape, leaving him and Henkka to their fates. However, Naona allowed him and Henkka to go after Alex, starting a battle within an underground temple. Stronin was magnetised to a wall half-way through the battle, and was forced to watch Henkka and Alex fight. He however, was able to rip the wall away from the ground, and crashed into Alex, burying both Toa in rubble. This allowed Henkka to subdue Alex, and they were all escorted back to Po-Koro. The trio later escaped to Onu-Koro, managing to avoid Naona's attempts to stop them. When they arrived Henkka and Alex retrieved the Matoran adventurer known as Maa, handing him to Stronin. The group then went to Ta-Koro, where they attempted to talk to Turaga Vakama. Fighting Alex When the Turaga refused to give in to the demands of Alex and Henkka, the trio and one Matoran left the hut, before deciding on what to do. Alex, seeing that there was no other way to return home, began to attack Stronin and Henkka. After Maa accidentally killed, the Iron Toa went into a rage, and attempted to kill Alex. At first the two combatants were equally matched, but with his determination to kill the other Toa and the help of Henkka, Stronin tipped the battle in his favour, nearly managing to completely kill Alex, only for the being to activate the Iden he wore, barely escaping. However, the Iron Toa managed to destroy the mask Alex wore. Henkka's Dissociative Identity Disorder During the fight with Alex, Henkka's mind had been scrambled by the former's magnetic attack, causing the latter to cycle through the personalities of the people he had possessed before possessing Voi. This caused much confusion for Stronin, who had decided to carry Syyge's comatose body to the hospital. After several cycles of personalities, Alex also ended up regaining control of the body, forcing them into conflict once more. Henkka ended up becoming a cannibal, and got all three of them arrested. The now crazy being was soon interrogated by Aronis Ril, while Stronin and Alex began a discussion on the merits of evil and the like. They later staged a breakout, in which Henkka had disappeared off to Le-Wahi, leaving Stronin and Alex in Ta-Koro. After a confrontation with Ril, Stronin managed to escape as well, while Alex left to prepare for a battle with Henkka by fixing his weapons. Unbeknownst to him, Henkka had recovered his mind, and also prepared to do battle with Alex. Killing Alex Working for Soli After having ruined Soli's house, Stronin decided to work for her. This started off a random set of adventures which made absolutely no sense, including Voi's revelation of being an Evil Being and drunkness. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers As a Toa of Iron, Stronin can manipulate and create many different types of metals, including protosteel and even magnesium. However, he prefers manipulating metals over creating them, for the creation of things uses up more of his energy. Mask Powers Stronin wears a Great Kanohi Kadin, the Mask of Flight, which allows him to fly for an indefinite period of time. Tools and Weapons Stronin wields a cavalry sabre which he stole from a museum, and uses it as his de facto Toa tool as well as a melee weapon. Also in his possession is a disk launcher from his Matoran days. However, he rarely uses these weapons unless in dire circumstances. Relationships Friends and Allies * Naona * Soli * Henkka * Alex * Trad * Ire * Ussaulus Enemies * Ril * Voi Quotes "Even if I can over the island, I'm too lazy to." - Stronin talking about taking over Mata Nui with Alex. "Alex. Everything you have done was for nothing. All your actions lead to nothing. Your attempts to return home were for nothing. And what awaits you ... is nothing." - Stronin's final words to Alex before he kills the other being. Trivia *Like Arkrak, Stronin was imported from the Old BZPRPG Stronin, who in turn was imported from a Stronin from another BIONICLE RPG. *One of Stronin's attacks, Unlimited Blade Works, is from the visual novel Fate/Stay night. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Fe-Toa